mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
XIG Fighter
XIG Fighter (ＸＩＧファイター XIG Faightaa) are fighter jets developed by GUARD for use in XIG under the cooperation of Alchemy Star. Models XIG Fighter SS XIG Fighter SS (Sky Surfer) (XIGファイターSS (スカイサーファー) XIG Faightaa SS (Sukai Safa)), labelled as "Fighter 1" (ファイター1 Faitā Wan), is the leading XIG Fighter piloted by the leader of the team. This new concept of fighter jet is mount with gravity defying Repulsor Lift system which the same one used to keep the Aerial Base on top of the sky and a hyper jet engine, giving it a high mobility and making it faster compared to other fighters. While in combat the jet is arm with missiles and occasionally hyperspace destroying bullets. However, the jet destroyed when Aerial Base rammed with Mokian. XIG Fighter SG XIG Fighter SG (Sky Gaynor) (XIGファイターSG (スカイゲイナー) XIG Faightaa SG (Sukai Geina)), labelled as "Fighter 2" (ファイター2 Faitā Tsū) and "Fighter 3" (ファイター3 Faitā Surī), are the supporting jets piloted by supporting members of the team. This unit is deform into a flight form from the container form part models, including the cockpit is rotate 180 degrees in the formula down splash. To avoid in a state of being upside down in a little aircraft while soaring vertically once SS machine both ways when to avoid the attack of the enemy from below. While in combat this jet armed with HEAT Missiles (HEATミサイル Hīto Misairu) on each wings, snipers and laser beams. It can also be equipped with bombs or liquid nitrogen bullets. However, the jet destroyed when Aerial Base rammed with Mokian. XIG Fighter EX XIG Fighter EX (Exciter) (XIGファイターEX (エキサイター) XIG Faightaa EX (Ekusaita)) is Gamu's personal fighter jet which he created during his recruitment into XIG. While designing the jet, he borrowed some of PAL's design to fit into it. Gamu usually use the jet when collecting data. While transforming into Gaia, he will use PAL to replace him by autopiloting the jet in order to keep his identity as an Ultraman a secret. Sidewinder also can be installed in addition to the fixed armament such as guns. For optimal aircraft, was equipped in a short period of time the pilot wave irradiator in the fourth episode also equipped with special options. Destroyed by Zogu in episode 50. XIG Fighter ST Following the destruction of Aerial Base, GUARD later developed two new fighter jets. The XIG Fighter ST (XIGファイターST XIG Faightaa ST) is an improved version of XIG Fighter SS. Performance of the jet is increased along with a powerful laser beam from pulsar re-charger. This jet is piloted by Yoneda of Team Falcon. Though destroyed in episode 48 but later rebuild. When both Gamu and Fujimiya lose their Ultra powers to Zogu, the XIG Fighter ST is equipped with an energy converter which used to convert monster energy blast into energies which used to temporarily revive the duo Ultras. In Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again, Kajio piloted this jet to lead the Team Lightning to attack Baiakuhe. XIG Fighter GT XIG Fighter GT (XIGファイターGT XIG Faightaa GT) is an improved fighter jet developed by GUARD in response to the destruction of Aerial Base. The jet is armed with Repulsor charger laser cannon in place of HEAT Missiles. This jet is piloted by Kajio of Team Lightning and Inagi of Team Crow. When both Gamu and Fujimiya lose their Ultra powers to Zogu, the XIG Fighter GT is equipped with an energy converter which used to convert monster energy blast into energies which used to temporarily revive the duo Ultras. In Ultraman Gaia: Gaia Again, two Team Lightning supports use the jet to attack Baiakuhe. : : : : : Merchandise * Roblox (made by Mike Emil Kening) ** All set * Bandai ** XIG Fighter (SS, SG, EX, ST, GT, Yellow set of SS and SG) ** Replica set (SS and SG) Trivia * All XIG Fighters is owned by Tsuburaya Prouductions. in Display show * All XIG Fighters is Mike's favorite models * toy of XIG Fighters has emblem is gift ** EX set is XIG emblem ** SS set is Team Lightning emblem ** SG set is Team Falcon emblem ** Yellow SS and SG set is Team Falcon (SG set) and Team Crow (SS set) emblem ** ST and GT set is XIG Extra emblem * XIG Fighters has Yellow painted. in episode 5 and 6. was destroyed by Gan Q. Yellow painted is not long used Team Falcon. just is testing racing catch teams. * Others Non-Used XIG Fighter is easter egg of outside of Tsuburaya's series. is Orange aircrafts. and never showed model in episode. on top screen far to XIG Fighter SG and Seagull-Floater. in Episode 5 * Peace Carry is take of Mechas inside for Aerial Base. and Peace Carry has unload of XIG Fighter and Container Mechas. in others episode was mistake EX is unload in episode 3. we seen of SS model now is EX. and SG was unload is helped of Gamu's flight of EX Fighter. but we seen under of Peace Carry now is MLRS-Bison * XIG Fighters window of model is used to Preceded of Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna aircrafts Gallery SS XIG Fighter Algona catch SS Xig Fighter.jpg| Algona catch SS XIG Fighter Algona saw SS XIG Fighter.jpg|Katsumi Kajio saw Algona was catch the XIG Fighter Miscellaneous Model of damge Aerial Base in Display.jpg| EX Fighter in Aerial Base display Ultraman 90s Heisei Book.jpg| XIG Fighter in Ultraman Book See Also * Container Mechas * Orange Aircrafts (Non-used Aircraft) Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Ultraman Gaia Mechas Category:Mechas Category:Aircrafts Category:Mike's Favorite